The code designation of the lens is RLT:C (R--refracting section of a component lens, L--reflecting section of a component lens, T--transmitting section of a component lens, and C--concentrating stage lens).
Prior art includes the Conical Refractor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,784, Apr. 21, 1959, by D. S. Toffolo. This is a single lens (RR:C) with a convex conical section which refracts an annular incipient beam and with a concave conical section which refracts and emits a concentrated circular whole beam. It produces a concentrated beam of the same intensity as the subject lens but by different concentrating means.
Prior art includes also the Reflective Beam Concentrator, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,612, Apr. 20, 1982, by this inventor. This concentrator has an upper component mirror which can be separated from the lower component lens and raised and enlarged so as to receive a wider incipient beam.